Game Over
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A storm pulls everyone into Sonic Generations. To save everyone, Rocket must live the same adventure Sonic lived. Read to find out more.
1. Game On!

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with the first chapter of Game Over, the latest Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction of mine. I deleted Tomorrow Never Comes because I just couldn't write it just as good as the other stories, so it's gone. Sorry. Anyway, you can check Previews for the summary of this story and a sneak peek.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Knux, Shadow, Silver, and I were watching Rocket play Sonic Generations. I was amazed to see how fast he was able to finish Green Hill, Sky Sanctuary, City Escape, and Rooftop Run. He truly was a master gamer. He knew the locations of all the Red Star Rings and knew exactly how to defeat Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "Yes! Another win for me against Silver," Rocket said after defeating Silver in the game. "Man, you _are _good," I said. "Told ya," he replied. "Are you guys quite done rotting your brains yet," Sally asked. "Not really. In fact, I'm just getting started," Rocket replied. "Well, too bad 'cause I just did this," Sally said before turning off Rocket's Xbox. "What the hell, princess," Rocket cried. "Just trying to save what's left of your brain," Sally said. "Well, at least I have a brain unlike you," Rocket shot back. Knuckles, Silver, and I 'oooh'd' at Rocket's comeback. "What was that," Sally asked as she turned around. "You heard me. Or do your ears match your brain size," Rocket replied. "Ouch. You definitely need some ice from that burn," Knuckles said. "You need to stop playing so much of that stuff," Sally said. "Princess, you're just jealous that guys are better gamers than girls are," Rocket said. "What was that," Amy asked as she, Rouge, and Blaze walked up to Sally. "Listen, Blaze. I did not mean you. I just meant other girls," Rocket said. "It's a little too late for apologies," Blaze replied before throwing a fireball at Rocket. It missed him and hit Silver instead, knocking him down to the floor. "Ow," Silver said weakly. "Us girls are just as good gamers as guys are," Rouge said. "I don't think you are," I said. "Sonic, you're wrong. We can be as good as guys can," Sally said. "Yeah, right. You couldn't get to the goal in City Escape even if you had Rocket's skills," Knuckles said. That instantly started an argument between the guys and the girls. The fight was interrupted by the TV going haywire. "Rocket, what's going on," Rouge asked. "I'm not sure. It can't be too good, though," Rocket replied. He then walked up to the TV and reached out to touch. Rocket then fell through the screen and all of us were pulled into Sonic Generations. Wave, Cosmo, Chip, Maria, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Mighty were also pulled in from where they from.


	2. The Rolling Hills of Green!

Rocket's POV

I awoke to find myself in White Space, the world featured in Sonic Generations. I got to my feet and saw the redesigned Green Hill, Chemical Plant, and Sky Sanctuary. I also saw a strange shape over Green Hill and a frozen Tails. I assumed I would have to run through the worlds like I did in Generations and save everyone. I looked over to my right and saw the redesigned Speed Highway, City Escape, Seaside Hill, Crisis City, Rooftop Run, and Planet Wisp. I walked closer to the entrance of Green Hill and entered.

I started off skating when I hit some acceleration pads that increased my speed. I was thrown straight up to the sky and landed. I then used a part of the landscape to get higher. There was some Moto Bugs up ahead, so I locked on them and used my Homing Attack. I took out all of them before continuing on. I ran ahead to find another Moto Bug accompanied by a single Buzz Bomber. I took both of them out and ran over to some nearby rails. I grinded on the left rail and boosted, knocking down Moto Bugs at the same exact time. I ran ahead, taking out any enemies. I then came to a Jump Panel that led me to the part of the level with the three rails and the giant Chopper. I went to the right rail and started grinding. I went through a Dash Ring and was sent straight to the center rail. I looked behind me and saw I was being chased by the giant Chopper. I continued running through the level, taking out any Moto Bugs or Buzz Bombers I came across. I finally saw that the goal was in sight, so I couldn't waste any time. I ran straight through some Moto Bugs in my way and ran over to the goal.

I found myself back in White Space where the strange shape I saw earlier revealed itself to be the yellow Sol Emerald. It hovered right next to me, so I grabbed it and added it to my inventory. I then saw that Green Hill was restored once again and so was Tails. "Thanks, Rocket. With you here, I feel a whole lot safer," he said. "No problem, Tails. Anything for a friend," I replied. "So anything else strange happen," he asked. "Well, now that you mention, I did restore this after I was done with Green Hill," I said as I pulled out the yellow Sol Emerald. "Interesting. I thought Blaze had all the Sol Emeralds," Tails said. "Maybe she lost ownership of them and they were scattered throughout this place," I replied. "Hmm, that may be it. So why was the yellow Sol Emerald here," Tails asked. "Well, I read somewhere that the colors of the Chaos Emeralds line up with you, Sonic, Knux, Jet, Wave, and Storm. The only emerald that didn't have a counterpart was the Cyan Emerald. So this emerald had to be right here where you are," I explained. "Interesting. That could be it. So where are the Chaos Emeralds," Tails asked. "Well, the Wave Emerald was with Metal Sonic, the Jet Emerald was with the Death Egg Robot, the Tails Emerald was with Shadow, the Sonic Emerald was with Perfect Chaos, Silver had the Storm Emerald, the Knux Emerald was over at Planet Wisp, and the Cyan Emerald was with the Egg Dragoon," I explained. "You remember the locations of the emeralds," he asked. "Of course. I'm not a master gamer for nothing. I also remember all the Red Star Ring locations," I replied. "Well, you should definitely check the Chemical Plant next. That's where Amy is. I'm pretty sure you'd be reluctant to save her," Tails said. "You're right, Tails. I won't unless she agrees to stop bothering Sonic, but I guess I have to save everyone here no matter what," I said before skating off.


	3. The Industrial Plant of Chemicals!

Rocket's POV

I walked over to Chemical Plant, my next destination. I saw what looked like another Sol Emerald right above Amy. I thought about saving Amy, so I took out a coin I had with me. "Heads, save her. Tails, leave her," I muttered before flipping the coin. I caught the coin and saw it landed on heads. I groaned before going through the entrance to Chemical Plant.

I started skating when I came to some springs that propelled ahead. I then jumped using boost and went through a Dash Ring and a Rainbow Ring. I landed on a rail and started grinding. I came to a Trick Jump Panel and used it to get up to a crane. It sent me ahead to a section with bombs planted on different lanes. I quick-stepped to avoid them and ran across the water nearby. I boosted through some Spinys and pushed back a box. I pressed on until I came to a Four-Way Cannon. I went inside and was launched to the right, breaking through a barrier. I continued on until the goal wasn't too far. I kept running and reached the goal.

I found myself back in White Space. I saw that color was restored to the Cyan Sol Emerald, Chemical Plant, and Amy. "You saved me, Rocket," she said. "Even though I didn't want to," I said. "What do you mean by that," she asked. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I saved you, which means you owe me a favor. That favor just happens to be stop chasing Sonic," I said. "Why do you hate the idea of me and Sonic as a couple," she asked. "I just do. Do I have your agreement," I asked back, holding my hand. Amy was angry that I told her to stopping chasing Sonic, so she slapped my hand away. "I should take that as a no," I said. "You should. I'll never stop," she replied. "Why do I even try," I muttered before walking off.


	4. The Sanctuary in the Sky!

Rocket's POV

I walked straight over to Sky Sanctuary, the third location in White Space. I saw what I assumed was the Red Sol Emerald floating right above Knuckles. I stepped up to the entrance and walked through it.

I started out grinding a rail when I came to three Dash Rings. I went through the center ring, neutralized three Eggrobos and continued on. I used a Trick Jump Panel to get to a different part of the level and went through three Dash Rings. I then jumped through a Rainbow Ring and landed on a different part of the level. I kept exploring, taking out enemies along the way. I came to a part of the level where some parts of the floor gave way and other parts were stable. I made sure to stay on the parts that looked absolutely stable. I took three Eggrobos right after working my way around the floor. I then ran ahead to avoid falling, used some springs to propel me to a zip-line I used to get to the goal, and was sent back to White Space.

After I was sent back, I saw color restore itself to Sky Sanctuary, Knux, and the Red Sol Emerald. I grabbed the emerald as it floated down to me and added it to my inventory along with the Yellow and Cyan Sol Emeralds. "Thanks, Rocket. I seriously thought I could save myself, but I was wrong. I feel like a bonehead," Knux said. "Knux, it's cool. Nobody's right all the time. Hell, I'm wrong 50% of the time," I replied. "Well, it's nice to know you're wrong part of the time," Knuckles said. "I am. Just don't say anything to princess. She'll definitely try to take advantage of that," I said. "I won't. Echidna's honor," Knux replied. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save everyone, restore the other Sol Emeralds, collect the Chaos Emeralds, and restore this world for the second time," I said. "That's a pretty tall order. And what do you mean by 'for the second time'," Knux asked. "You'll have to ask Sonic about that," I said. I then walked off to who knows where.


	5. Rival Battle! VS Metal Sonic!

Rocket's POV

I used one of the platforms near Chemical Plant to get up to where Metal Sonic was. I marched right up to him and challenged him for the Wave Chaos Emerald. He accepted and we were transported out of White Space. I found myself in the Bad Future of Stardust Speedway. Metal Sonic was right behind me when he charged up into an attack. He missed and I scored the first strike by spin dashing into him. "That's one," I said to myself. Next, he charged up and released an electrical field. I slowed down to make sure I was out of range. After he lowered the field, I made my move by spin dashing into him. "That's two. I'm halfway done," I said. His next maneuver was snapping off streetlights to hit me. He missed and I hit him a third time. "That's three, Metal. One more and you're finished," I said. The grand finale came when Metal Sonic charged up and became a giant ball of electricity. I jumped onto some platforms that were right above me. I ran along them and fell off when they ended. Metal hovered in mid-air, providing the perfect moment to strike. I jumped up and delivered the final blow. "That's four. I win and your ass is scrap metal," I said as I kicked Metal Sonic away. He exploded into a million pieces and I was sent back to White Space. It was there that I received the Wave Chaos Emerald. I held one-seventh of the Chaos Emeralds in my hand. The Jet Emerald was with the Death Egg Robot. I realized that was my next stop on my way to save everyone. I was distracted with the emerald that I failed to notice a statue that regained color as soon as I held the emerald in my hand. "Yo, Rocky! Nice job back there," Mighty said. "Thanks. Metal Sonic was holding onto this until I turned him into scrap," I said holding out the emerald. "Nice. You're well on your way to saving everyone," he said. "Damn right," I replied. I then jumped down to ground level and marveled at the emerald in my hand.


	6. Boss Battle! VS Death Egg Robot!

Rocket's POV

I walked up to the Death Egg Robot boss gate and used the Boss Gate Keys I collected after doing a challenge in Green Hill, Chemical Plant, and Sky Sanctuary. I inserted the keys in the locks and the gate unlocked, allowing me access to the boss. I stepped through to face the Death Egg Robot for the second time.

I walked then ran until I came to the edge of the corridor. I fell back in relief when I felt the ground shake. I looked as the Death Egg Robot revealed itself. "Hey, tin-man. Round two," I said before running over to it. The first maneuver it tried was to skewer me with one of its claws. I kept well out of range and the claw ended up hitting the floor and leaving a gaping hole. It retracted the arm and leaped a few feet in the air as if to crush me. At the last minute, I ran right under it and hit it in the weak spot much like the last time I was here. "Not bad," Classic Eggman said. It got back up and turned around, but I ran behind it and hit it in the weak spot once more. After hitting in the weak spot a second time, we came up to a new area of the Death Egg. The D.E.R. leaped into the air again and landed, causing me to be propelled upwards. I landed on a platform with a button. I then remembered what happened the last time after I pressed one of those. I went over to it and a bomb appeared at the exact moment the D.E.R. was aiming its claw again. I made sure it aimed at the bomb and not me. The claw hit the bomb and the D.E.R. was paralyzed, giving me enough time to run up the arm and hit the 'bot on the head. I repeated the strategy a second time and the D.E.R. fell apart. I landed in front of the debris. "That's two wins for me, Eggman. Your victory column definitely needs some improvement," I said before the D.E.R. and I both disappeared.

I was sent back to White Space where the Jet Emerald floated down to me. I grabbed it and added it to my inventory. I saw that color returned to the statue beside the gate which turned out to be Sally. "Nice job in there. You are pretty good," she said. "Thanks," I replied. I then looked at the emerald in my hand. "A Chaos Emerald. Was that here all this time," she asked. "Yeah. It was right here," I replied. "How do you know," she asked. "It's easy once you know all the right stuff," I replied. "Like?" "I read somewhere that the emeralds line themselves up with the Babylon Rogues, Sonic, Tails, and Knux," I explained. "So where are the others," she asked. "The Tails Emerald's with Shadow, the Sonic Emerald's with Perfect Chaos, Silv has the Storm Emerald, the Knux emerald's at Planet Wisp, and the Cyan Emerald's over with the Egg Dragoon. I got the Wave Emerald after challenging Metal Sonic and I just got the Jet Emerald," I explained. I was just five-sevenths away from having all the Chaos Emeralds.


	7. Running through the Highway of Speed!

Rocket's POV

I walked up to the entrance for Speed Highway. I saw Cream and Cheese frozen in time and a Sol Emerald floating right above them. "After this, it's City Escape. Then Seaside Hill, Shadow, Perfect Chaos, Crisis City, Rooftop Run, Planet Wisp, Silver, Egg Dragoon, and Time Eater for the grand finale," I said to myself. I took out the Wave Emerald I had with me and looked at it. "Only five more emeralds to go," I said before putting the emerald away. I then stepped up to the entrance and walked right through.

I turned around, gave a thumbs-up to no one in particular, and started my run through Speed Highway. I boost jumped to reach a rail that brought to a part of the highway that had a raised lane. I ran on the right lane until Quick Stepping to the left lane. I hitched a ride on another rail, then switched to a nearby rail when I saw the other rail ended. I then ran horizontally along the side of a building while avoiding bombs. I made it to a object that resembled the front of a bulldozer and it sent me to a higher level. I used a Trick Jump Panel to get into a nearby building. I broke through two glass barriers and used Stomp to get to a spring that propelled me forward. I used the Lightspeed Dash to travel along a row of rings, then continued on. I smashed a Spinner and used the boost to enter a Four-Way Cannon. It shot me upwards and I used a cluster of balloons to get to a spring that propelled me up to a row of rings I then Lightspeed Dashed across. I used another Trick Jump Panel to launch myself up to the landing skids of a nearby helicopter. I hanged on until dropping and skydiving toward a platform right below me. I landed on the platform, trashed a Spinner and ran into two Cop Speeders. I ran through a lobby and out the window. That was when things got interesting. A whole army of Cop Speeders followed me down the side of the building. I then remembered there were mirrored pillars nearby. I Side Stepped when I saw one to avoid running into it. I made it to the bottom of the section while the Cop Speeders crashed into the floor. I continued on and made it to the goal.

I was sent back to White Space where Cream, Cheese, Speed Highway, and the Blue Sol Emerald were all restored. I grabbed it as it came down and added it to my ever-growing collection of emeralds: both Chaos and Sol. So far, I had the Yellow Sol Emerald from Green Hill, the Cyan from Chemical Plant, the Red from Sky Sanctuary, and the Blue from Speed Highway. As for the Chaos Emeralds, I currently had the Wave and Jet emeralds. I still needed to get the Tails emerald, the Sonic emerald, the Knuckles emerald, the Storm emerald, and the Cyan Emerald. "Thanks for saving me, Mister Rocket," Cream said, causing me to snap back to reality. "No problem, Cream. Anything to help out a friend," I replied. I then looked on and saw City Escape, the very world I visited in my past life. I swore to myself that I would save Rouge even it took me a millennium.


	8. Rocket's Escape from the City!

Rocket's POV

I walked up to the entrance for City Escape. I saw Rouge frozen the same way she was in Generations. I knew she was the next to save and I was actually glad to get this far. But I would be even more glad when I got over to Crisis City and saved my girl. Sure, she was a little PO'd back home but we could overlook that hopefully. I walked up to the entrance and stepped through.

I started out riding the very same board I rode during my last adventure in White Space. I jumped off a few ramps, pulling off tricks. "Yeah! This is just like how I remember it," I said. After the skate session was wrapped up, it was time for some action. I locked onto a Gun Beetle and trashed it along with its companion. I used the Dash Rings nearby to propel myself forward. I defeated some Gun Hunters and continued on. I ran through the level, trashing Gun Beetles and Gun Hunters along the way. I was almost finished when the same G.U.N. truck that chased me before was on my tail once again. "You again? Didn't you get enough the first time," I asked as if the truck was listening. It brought out the saws it was equipped with. I ran ahead, making sure to stay out of the range of the saws. We kept playing cat-and-mouse until the truck was destroyed once again. I kept running until I reached the goal.

I was brought back to White Space where the white Sol Emerald was restored and floated down to me. I collected it and added it to the ever-growing collection of Sol Emeralds. So far, I had the Yellow, Cyan, Red, Blue, and White Sol Emerald. I just needed the Purple and Green Sol Emeralds. I noticed that color returned to City Escape and Rouge. "Thanks, handsome. I love being rescued by you," Rouge said. "Then I guess I should rescue you more often," I said. "You should. You're like my savior," she replied. "Yeah," I said. "So who's left to save," she asked. "Well, Espio's over there in Seaside Hill," I said, pointing to the next location. "Blaze's in Crisis City, Vector's in Rooftop Run, and Charmy's in Planet Wisp," I said. Rouge then saw the White Sol Emerald in my hand. "Hmm, it seems like you are quite the emerald collector," she said. "Yeah. So far, I have five Sol Emeralds and two Chaos Emeralds. All totaled up, that's seven emeralds. Only seven more to go," I said.


	9. The Hill Beside the Sea!

Rocket's POV

I walked up to the entrance for Seaside Hill. I saw a Sol Emerald floating over Espio, so I had to assume it was either the Green Sol Emerald or the Purple Sol Emerald. I was only one level away from having the entire collection of Sol Emeralds and one level away from saving Blaze. I stepped up to the entrance of the level and walked through.

I skated until coming to a spring that propelled me upward. I went through a Rainbow Ring, boosted ahead, took out an Egg Pawn and three Spinners, and continued on. I used the Wall Jump to get to higher ground and kept exploring. I used a Rainbow Ring to get to a higher part of the level and pressed on. I then came to the part of the level that had three paths and you had to choose one of the three. I took the path with the cart and drove it all the way to the blockade at the end. I jumped out when the cart was destroyed. I continued on until the goal was in sight. I ran ahead, making sure not to be crushed. I used a Jump Panel to get some air. I thought for sure I was going to undershoot and fall into the water. Luckily, an orca whale was there to help me across. "Thanks, Shamu," I said before running over to the goal. I touched it and was immediately sent back to White Space.

The Green Sol Emerald, Seaside Hill, and Espio were all restored. The emerald floated down to me and I added it to my collection of Sol Emeralds. "Very impressive," Espio congratulated. "Thanks. Only one more to go," I said. "Looks like you're all done with this part of the world," Espio noticed. "Yeah. I just need to face Shadow and Perfect Chaos. Then, I can start on the next area starting with there," I said, pointing to Crisis City. "Then I wish you luck on your adventures," he said. "Thanks," I replied before skating off to face Shadow.


	10. Rival Battle! VS Shadow!

Rocket's POV

I used the lettering of CITY ESCAPE to help myself up to Shadow, who was the next rival in-between Metal Sonic in the Genesis Era and Silver in the Modern Era. I noticed a colorless statue nearby and wondering who it was. "It's Maria. Maria is that statue," Shadow said as if he was reading my thoughts. "I'm here, Shads. I bet you already know what I'm here for," I said. "Indeed. You're here for the Yellow Chaos Emerald. You can have it once you defeat me," Shadow replied. "Alright. If that's how it has to be," I said. "Let's go," Shadow said before both of us disappeared.

I found myself in Final Rush, the arena for the showdown between Sonic and Shadow. Both Shadow and I used our Air Shoes to skate. We each started off with ten Rings. An Energy Core showed up and both of us raced to collect it. I was faster and I got the core first. A second core appeared and Shadow was the first to get it. I knew I had to be faster to get the next core. I used Boost to get ahead of Shadow and got the Energy Core before he could. I was powered up, so I started running into meteorites to launch them at Shadow. They slowed him down, allowing me to get close to him and start lowering his ring count. It went straight to zero and Shadow was launched into the air, declaring me the victor.

Shadow and I were sent back to White Space. "You truly are a fighter. Antoine definitely has the right to call you Warrior the Hedgehog," Shadow said before holding out the Tails Chaos Emerald to me. "You earned it. You have defeated me and won." I then took the emerald and added it to my collection of Chaos Emeralds. "Thanks," I said. I then noticed that color returned to Maria. "Maria, I hope you're safe," I said. "I am. Thank you," she replied. "I have saved another. But there's still six more to save," I said. "Then go. The others need your help," Shadow said. "I will, Shads. Farewell," I said before walking off.


	11. Boss Battle! VS Perfect Chaos!

Rocket's POV

I stood in front of the Boss Gate Perfect Chaos was in. I brought the keys I got from Speed Highway, City Escape, and Seaside Hill. I inserted them into the locks and the gate opened, allowing me access to the arena I would be facing Perfect Chaos in. I walked through and prepared to face P.C. I stopped when I noticed a statue right near the Boss Gate. I looked at it closely and noticed that it was Cosmo frozen in time. I knew I had to save her. I got back to what I was doing and stepped through.

I found myself in a devastated Station Square. I looked around for Perfect Chaos when I noticed something strange in the center of the water. I was wondering what it was when the ground started shaking. I watched as Perfect Chaos rose from the water and revealed itself. P.C. opened its eyes and looked straight at me. I started to run over to Perfect Chaos while avoiding the dangers it summoned to impede me. However, I got close enough to boost into Perfect Chaos and attacked. "Strike one," I said before landing in a different spot of the arena. I started the run back over to Perfect Chaos, making sure to avoid everything it threw my way. I made it to some springs that I used to propel myself to the weak spot on P.C.'s head. "That was strike two," I said as I landed in a different spot of the arena once again. I ran across the water, making sure to avoid the aqua-twisters Perfect Chaos had summoned. Once I was near Perfect Chaos, I boosted into it and scored the third hit. "Strike three. One more and the game is all mine," I said. Now was the perfect time to deliver the final strike. Random pieces of Station Square were being suspended on jets of water. Luckily, some of the pieces had objects I needed to boost myself closer to Perfect Chaos. I was close enough to Perfect Chaos to deliver the final blow. I did so by hitting the weak spot on the top of P.C.'s once more. It was all over. I had won and Perfect Chaos was the loser. It went back into the water and I was sent back to White Space.

It was there that the Sonic Chaos Emerald and Cosmo were restored. "Man, only four Chaos Emeralds? I've done a better job collecting the Sol Emeralds," I said as I added the emerald to my inventory. I then looked over and saw I restored almost everything here like I did in my old life and in Generations. Green Hill, Tails, and the Yellow Sol Emerald. Chemical Plant, Rose, and the Cyan Sol Emerald. Sky Sanctuary, Knux, and the Red Sol Emerald. Might, Princess, and the Jet Chaos Emerald. Speed Highway, Cream, Cheese, and the Blue Sol Emerald. City Escape, Rouge, and the White Sol Emerald. Seaside Hill, Espio, and the Green Sol Emerald. Maria, Cosmo, and the Sonic Chaos Emerald. I've defeated Metal Sonic, the D.E.R., Shadow, and Perfect Chaos. I almost had the entire collection of Sol Emeralds and four-sevenths of the Chaos Emeralds. "Are you looking at something," Cosmo asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Not really. I was just thinking of how far I've come. I'm almost done saving all of you," I replied. "Who's left," she asked. "Just Blaze, Vect, Charmy, Wave, Sonic, and Chip," I replied. I then skated off to begin the final era: the Modern Era, starting with Crisis City.


	12. Running through a City in Crisis!

Rocket's POV

I stood in front of the entrance of Crisis City, the first stage of the Modern Era. I saw Blaze frozen in time and knew I had to save her. I also saw the Purple Sol Emerald floating right above her. I was almost done collecting the Sol Emeralds. I didn't even start collecting Chaos Emeralds. So far, I had the Wave, Jet, Tails, and Sonic Chaos Emeralds. I just needed the Knuckles, Storm, and Cyan Chaos Emeralds. I stepped up to the entrance of Crisis City and walked through.

I started skating when I came up to three Iblis Takers. I took them out along with the three nearby Iblis Worms. I used a nearby Trick Jump Panel to get to the next part of the level. There, I took out two Iblis Biters and two more Iblis Worms. I ran ahead and took out three more Iblis Takers. I then continued on with the level, taking out Iblis Worms, Takers, and Biters along the way to the goal. I then came to the part of the level where I had to use the Stomp to keep moving. I was on the homestretch after using a Trick Jump Panel. I dodged the columns of flames and the debris being thrown about to make it to the goal. After touching the goal, I was sent back to White Space.

Back in White Space, I saw color restore itself to Crisis City, Blaze, and the Purple Sol Emerald. "The Purple Sol Emerald. It is back in my possession," Blaze said as she held the emerald in her hand. "You may need these too," I said handing Blaze the other Sol Emeralds. "I found them scattered across this place," I explained. "Interesting," she said. "Listen, Blaze. I'm sorry about what I said before. I was out of line and I apologize," I said. She walked over to me and kissed me right on the lips. After four minutes, she broke the kiss. "I was never mad. You truly are a great gamer," she said. "Thanks. I guess I only ticked off Rouge, Sally, and Amy," I said. "Indeed. I value you for your strategic know-how, your combat skills, your honesty, and because you will never give up even when things look their darkest," she said. "I learned that from my heroes. They've been here for years and never gave up," I replied. I then skated off to Rooftop Run, the second-to-last location in White Space. I was almost done saving everyone.


	13. Rocket's Run Across the Rooftops!

Rocket's POV

I stood in front of the entrance of Rooftop Run. I was almost finished with my mission of saving everyone. I just needed to rescue Vector, Charmy, Wave, Sonic, and Chip. I also needed to face Silver and the Egg Dragoon to get the Storm and Cyan Chaos Emeralds. I stepped up to the entrance and walked through.

"Here we... go," I said before starting my run through Rooftop Run. I started by grinding a nearby handrail that led me to a Rainbow Ring that propelled me forward. I kept running and went through one of three Rainbow Rings that were up ahead. I used a spring to launch myself to a section of the level that required timing. I needed to use the balloons to get ahead without being axed. I ran ahead and through a gate to the part of the level where I had to Quick Step to avoid the spiked barrels. I went on ahead, trashing every enemy I came across. I soon came to the part of the level where I had to knock Egg Fighters into the Egg Chasers in front of me. I did so and reached the goal.

I was sent back to White Space where Vector and Rooftop Run were restored. "Thanks, Rocket. I guess I'm not the last one to be saved," he asked. "Nope. There's also Charmy, Wave, Sonic, and Chip," I replied. "Well, good luck. You'll need it," he said. "Thanks, Vect. See ya," I said before skating off. I was almost done saving everyone. So far, I've saved Tails, Rose, Knux, Might, Princess, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Espio, Maria, Cosmo, Blaze, and Vect. I just needed to save Charmy, Wave, Sonic, and Chip. I was close to wrapping this adventure up.


	14. Home Planet of the Wisps!

Rocket's POV

I stood in front of the entrance of Planet Wisp. I knew this was the final world I had to visit. I saw the Knuckles Chaos Emerald right above the lettering of PLANET WISP. "I'm almost done with all this," I said to myself as I stood there. I stepped up to the entrance to Planet Wisp and walked straight through.

I prepared myself for my final run through the final world. After this, I had only Silver and the Egg Dragoon to face. I ran straight ahead and took out three Egg Pawns and two Sandworms before continuing on. I used a nearby spring to propel myself up to a stone platform, crossed over to the next platform, and used the cannon nearby to launch myself to the next section of the level. I ran ahead to a section of the level with Buzzers, Egg Pawns, and Sandworms. I used a nearby Trick Jump Panel to launch myself to a portion of the level where I had to alternate between rails when I saw a false spring at the end of one. I kept this up until coming to the next area of the level. I then came to the part of the level where the Orange Rocket power was. I used it to break through the blocks with the Orange Rocket seal right above me. I then came to the part of Planet Wisp that was transformed. I explored until coming to the part of the level where I had to act fast to get to the goal star. I used the Orange Rocket to propel myself upwards and upwards until I came to the goal. I touched it and was sent back to White Space.

It was there that I saw color restore itself to Planet Wisp, the Knux Chaos Emerald, and Charmy. I used the Air Boost Sonic taught me to get the emerald. I now had five-sevenths of the Chaos Emeralds. "Thanks, Rocket. I was scared before, but I'm free now thanks to you," Charmy said. "No problem, Charmy. I was glad to help you out," I replied. I then thought to myself I just had to free Wave, Sonic, and Chip at this point. So far, I've saved almost everyone. I just had to save those three, then I would face Time Eater and get us all back home where we belonged.


	15. Rival Battle! VS Silver!

Rocket's POV

I used part of the Crisis City hub to get up to Silver, who was waiting for me. "Yo, Silv! I'm here and you know what I'm here for," I said. "Of course. You're here for the Chaos Emerald I hold. You'll have it once you defeat me in combat," Silver replied. "All right. Let's get this over with," I said. Silver and I were then transported out of White Space and into the arena.

I found myself in Crisis City once again, except I knew I had to face Silver instead of saving Blaze. Silver grabbed hold of a nearby car with his psychokinesis and was preparing to launch it straight at me. I had to Quick Step to avoid being hit with it. Silver then lifted random pieces of debris from the environment. I honed onto each piece and knocked it away before hitting Silv dead-on. "Just because you're a friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," I said. "I don't expect you to," Silver replied before picking up three cars using his telekinetic powers. I was unsure about which one was going to fall first, so I waited until Silver made his move. He did so by releasing his telekinetic grasp on the car on the left, then doing the same for the other two. He then brought together a pile of objects to act like a ramp. I used Boost to get as close to Silver as I could, then used my Homing Attack on him. He repeated his tactics starting with the debris. He brought out a Psychic Knife attack to throw at me. Luckily, I was able to Quick Step and the attack missed. Silver disappeared, leaving me unsure about where he went. Suddenly, everything around me was pulled to one spot, so I looked behind me and saw Silver with a meteor of all the debris. "What the hell, Silv? Are you crazy? That's overkill! Someone could get hurt," I said. "I'm programmed to do this," he replied. "Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. He then released his telekinetic grip on the meteor. He then brought over a piece of debris meant to slow me down. He released his hold on it and missed. I then used my Homing Attack to bring him and the meteor crashing down. I was the victor while Silver was swimming in his own failure.

Silver and I were then brought back to White Space. "You have done well. You have defeated me and earned the White Chaos Emerald," Silver said before holding out the Storm Chaos Emerald. I took it from his hand and added it to my Chaos Emerald collection. "Thanks, Silv. Just one more to go," I said. I noticed that color returned to Wave, who caught sight of the Chaos Emerald in my hand. "Nice job, Rocket," Wave congratulated. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but I'm that much closer to getting all of us home," I replied. I then went upwards to complete some challenges like I did in the last two eras.


	16. Boss Battle! VS Egg Dragoon!

Rocket's POV

I was standing in front of the Boss Gate the Egg Dragoon lied behind. I knew this was the second-to-last battle I would fight. I saw Sonic and Chip frozen near the entrance and I knew they were the last two I would save. After this, I just had to face Time Eater. It would all be over after that and all of us could get back home. I stepped up to the gate, used the keys I had gotten from Crisis City, Rooftop Run, and Planet Wisp, inserted each key into one of the locks, opened the gate, and walked through.

I was skating when a line of flames rushed by me. It came from behind me, so I turned and saw the Egg Dragoon right behind me. It moved ahead and launched its drill in the hopes of skewering me. Split-second timing was the key to the drill missing me. Eggman switched from the cockpit at the top of the Egg Dragoon to the cockpit right near the bottom. "Freeze," Eggman cried as he launched a wave of ice. Luckily, I was far from the wave and wasn't frozen. I Quick Stepped to make sure I wasn't frozen by the waves of ice Eggman launched. I was close enough to the Egg Dragoon, so I used my Homing Attack to hit the very spot where Eggman was. He tried the same tactic and I hit the weak spot once again. Eggman switched tactics and launched blasts of ice at the floor in hopes of freezing me. He then brought down the arms of the Egg Dragoon and had them act like walls. I used the Wall Jump to make it to the top of the machine where Eggman was. Once that was done, Eggman once again switched tactics and used his drill to attack. I used a nearby Jump Panel to boost myself to rails that were high up. I grinded on one, then switched to another when I saw the rail I was on ended. I switched to another rail and to another and went through a Dash Ring that propelled me to the top of the Egg Dragoon. I launched an attack on it and hit it dead-on. I landed back on the ground and saw a mysterious shroud up ahead that both of us went through.

I found myself in a new part of the arena and saw the Egg Dragoon right below me. I remembered that regular skydiving wasn't going to make the cut, so I sped up and hit the Egg Dragoon once more. The same shroud from before was at the end of the skydiving portion of this fight and both of us went through it again. Before we could be brought back to the old zone, I scored an extra hit on the Egg Dragoon. We went through the same shroud and brought to the skydiving part of the fight again. I managed to score the final hit and the pile of scrap metal that was formerly the Egg Dragoon came crashing down. I landed in front of it and saw the handiwork I did. Suddenly, the pile of scrap disappeared and I was sent back to White Space. I collected the Cyan Chaos Emerald as it was restored. I saw that color also returned to Sonic and Chip. "That was impressive," Chip said. "Yeah, you're not half bad," Sonic said. "Thanks. Right now, it's time for the final battle," I said before running off to the final area of White Space.


	17. Final Battle! VS Time Eater!

Rocket's POV

I found myself in the Center of Time after using the Chaos Emeralds to open the Boss Gate. I saw Time Eater right in front of me. "So you decided to show up," Modern Eggman said. "You bet your ass I did. I'm gonna give you the ass-kicking of a lifetime," I replied. "Just try to come close," Modern Eggman said before pressing a button. Time Eater started shooting plasma orbs, so I had to employ some quick footwork to avoid them. I weaved around the blasts with my Air Shoes. "Move all you want. I'm still going to stomp you into a black jelly," Modern Eggman said before pressing another button. One of the arms of Time Eater detached and disappeared after going through a time hole. I launched myself into a spin to attack Time Eater head-on only to be swatted away. I got up right at the moment the detached arm reappeared. "What the...," I started before being crushed by the arm. The arm lifted up to reveal my defeated form. "That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom," Modern Eggman said. Just when Eggman was about to end it, Mighty's voice rang out. "Come on, Rocky! Get up," he said. "You can't give up now, Rocket," Sally said. "Ugh, not you," Modern Eggman said. "You've got this, Rocket," Shadow said. "You can win, Rocket," Rouge said. "Who are they," Classic Eggman asked. "They are insignificant," Modern Eggman said. "You got the power, Rocket," Vector said. "Focus your spirit," Espio said. "We're with you guys," Charmy said. "I believe in you, Rocket," Cream said. "Don't give in, Rocket," Blaze said. "I know you can do this, Rocket," Silver said. "Come on, Rocket. You can't let Eggman win. You never do," Sonic said. "That's right. Keep fighting no matter what," Tails said. The Chaos Emeralds I've collected encircled me and lifted my unconscious form. My left hand started twitching then clenched into a fist. "You're going down, Eggman! Now to put a spin on an old line of Sonic's. Let's do it to it, SUPER ROCKET STYLE," I said before using the power of the emeralds. My usual jet black fur was replaced with yellow fur. I flew ahead to start the final battle.

T.E. started out with a warping arm attack. Luckily, I avoided it and aimed straight for the core after trying not to be crushed. The next tactic Time Eater used was a homing shot, then exiting the wormhole. I did the same and was met by two homing shots and a warping arm attack. T.E. then went back into the wormhole and I followed it. Time Eater then launched a homing shot attack at me followed by a crushing attack. I rammed into the core once again, causing Time Eater to lose an arm. Once more, a homing shot was launched and T.E. exited the wormhole. I followed and was met with another warping arm attack. Time Eater then slowed down the flow of time, causing me to go slow-mo. Luckily, it only lasted for a while and I was back to full speed once more. T.E. used the same attacks from that point on. "We'll end it! Burn! Burn to ashes," Modern Eggman cried out before Time Eater created a fireball that was too massive for me to avoid. I had to use all my power to pierce it and destroy the core. I did so and T.E. was defeated.

Sally, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Knux, and I all reappeared back in my apartment just moments after we had been brought inside Sonic Generations. "Man, that was one hell of an adventure," Silv said. "Got that right," I replied. "Now are you going to stop playing those games," Sally asked. "Not really. But I'm done with Sonic Generations," I replied. "Why," Rouge asked. "Because I lived that adventure today," I replied as I put the game back in its case. "You can't argue with that logic," Sally said. "No, you can't," Amy said. "That's my Rocket," Blaze said. Today, all of us were sent into Sonic Generations and almost didn't make it out. Today, it was almost Game Over for us.


End file.
